


Accidentally in Love

by corellianrogue



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Accidents, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corellianrogue/pseuds/corellianrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things aren’t always as bad as they seem. Sometimes, there are happy accidents. And sometimes, you don’t really MEAN to hit a guy with your car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 hc_bingo challenge on LJ.

Some relationships are doomed from the start. Some relationships are matches made in heaven.  
  
And some unfortunate relationships are both.  
  
This story starts on a fine, clear April morning with not a cloud in the sky and just enough of a breeze to make everything smell fresh and wonderful.  
  
Changmin is texting his girlfriend at the moment something flowery. He’s hoping it will lead to a nice dinner and perhaps something more later tonight. Unfortunately, he’s also supposed to be driving. The light turns green and he steps on the gas.  
  
Yunho is crossing the street, also texting. His best friend never gives him enough time to reply, but he is determined this time. The light just changed, but he figures he can make it. Luckily, he is more athletic than most of his friends give him credit for and he manages to avoid getting more than tapped by the car.  
  
Unluckily, the car then runs over his foot.  
  
~  
  
At the hospital, Changmin apologizes more times than he can ever remember having apologized in his life. Granted, that’s not a huge number to overcome, but he still apologizes quite a bit.  
  
Yunho waves off all of the apologies with a -quite literally- pained smile, telling Changmin, whom he has just met, that no, really, he understands. Everyone makes mistakes. His foot is fine, no, it really is, the doctors even say so. How did Changmin get in here, anyway?  
  
Changmin resolves to send the biggest get well wreath money can buy as soon as he leaves. Luckily, he’s rich enough to afford it.  
  
Unluckily, Yunho is highly allergic to most kinds of daisy. Neither of them know that yet.  
  
~  
  
At least they are already at the hospital, Changmin thinks. He is feeding his overpriced get well wreath bit by angry bit into a small garbage can on the opposite side of the hospital from where Yunho’s room is. He’d been kicked out quite quickly as the very sight, or more accurately smell, of his wreath sent Yunho into something resembling an asthma attack.  
  
The nurses say he can return once he’s been deflowered.  
  
He doesn’t plan on telling Junsu that part.  
  
~  
  
Changmin decides to play it safe and just give Yunho get well money, instead. It is much better received.  
  
~  
  
The story continues on a rainy May afternoon. It’s dark and rather gloomy, but the sort of dark and gloomy that promises to blow over soon enough and leave a rainbow or something equally sappy.  
  
Changmin isn’t texting this time. His girlfriend broke up with him two weeks ago when he couldn’t stop talking about the man he hit with his car. He said he was just concerned. She said if he was so in love with someone who wasn’t her, she didn’t have to waste her time. He still isn’t quite sure what that meant.  
  
He steps into his favorite coffee shop, the one with delicious blueberry scones, not the one with the seasonal pumpkin muffins. The one with the seasonal pumpkin muffins is only his favorite coffee shop when it’s the proper season for seasonal pumpkin muffins. He gets his coffee, thanks the staff as politely as possible, and turns perhaps a hair too quickly to be on his way.  
  
Yunho is out with his best friend and his best friend’s best friend. It’s a complicated relationship, but Jaejoong swears it works out. Yunho generally finds it best just to believe him. It’s Yunho’s first big trip out on his new crutches. The man in front of them in line looks strangely familiar, but Jaejoong’s nattering distracts him. Luckily, he’s used to Jaejoong, so it doesn’t bother him too much even when it also distracts him from paying attention to where he’s going.  
  
Unluckily, it leaves him completely unprepared for the scalding hot espresso being poured down his shirt.  
  
~  
  
Later, Jaejoong will say that he must be some sort of soulmate fairy, because he’s brought them together twice now. Junsu will disagree. Yoochun will say he’s just a fairy.  
  
~  
  
In the bathroom, Changmin apologizes almost as many times as he had at the hospital. The slight difference being that he has much less time to do so before Yunho’s friends, Jaejoong and Yoochun, usher him out. They tell him to go buy a new shirt if he really wants to apologize.  
  
Yunho is a size large, Jaejoong tells him.  
  
He looks best in blue, or maybe maroon, says Yoochun.  
  
Changmin leaves, realizing he doesn’t even know what color maroon is.  
  
~  
  
Changmin returns. He has two shirts, one blue and one that the shop girl swears is maroon. He’s still not sure what maroon is precisely.  
  
The bathroom is empty. The boy at the counter asks if he’s looking for someone. The boy says they left ten minutes ago.  
  
Changmin realizes he is strangely disappointed. He doesn’t know why.  
  
~  
  
The story ends, or perhaps begins, on a chilly September evening. It’s Chuseok. It’s been unseasonably warm, but now the sky is impossibly clear, even in Seoul. It’s the sort of night to kiss under the stars, if you enjoy being cliche about such things.  
  
Changmin is wearing the maroon shirt. He is fairly certain he knows what color maroon is now, but only by comparison. Really, it would be fair to say he knows what colors maroon isn’t. He’s spent the day doing his ancestral duties and laughing as Junsu competes in wrestling. Now he would just like to get home for a delicious dinner. The crowds are growing thicker as more people get the same idea. He feels a bit like a child, being shoved back and forth by the press of people.  
  
Yunho is still wearing his hanbok. It is not maroon. It’s the peculiar shade of sky blue that his sister insists he wear every year. He sometimes wishes he could go with Jaejoong to celebrate Chuseok with his family instead. It’s not very nice or filial, but surrounded by crowds in Seoul, he wonders what it must be like when half the crowd is family. He asked Jaejoong once and was only told he didn’t want to know. He dodges around a group of children in bright outfits, giggling happily and not in the least watching where they are going. Luckily, somehow, he avoids getting trampled by the tiny herd.  
  
Unluckily, he doesn’t avoid getting trampled entirely.  
  
~  
  
Changmin stares in horror.  
  
Yunho clutches his newly healed foot, eyes shut in agony.  
  
Junsu gapes, realizes this is Changmin’s mystery victim, and suddenly can’t stop laughing.  
  
Later, Jaejoong will hit Yunho for having another accident when Jaejoong isn’t there to see.  
  
~  
  
Between the two of them, they help Yunho to a nearby bench. Changmin helps Yunho sit down to take weight off his foot. Junsu disappears into the crowd, claiming he’ll go find a vendor selling tea. The vendors all closed hours ago. Changmin has a feeling he will want to kill Junsu more than usual soon. Luckily, he has Yunho to focus on for now.  
  
Unluckily, he only has Yunho to focus on for now. And vice versa.  
  
He seems nice, says Yunho.  
  
You couldn’t be more wrong, replies Changmin. Junsu is the devil. He doesn’t know how other people don’t see that. Unfortunately, he is also Changmin’s best friend.  
  
Yunho laughs. He knows about best friends like that.  
  
So, Yunho wonders. Are you going to try to kill me every time we meet like this?  
  
Changmin suddenly wants to kill Junsu. In fact, he wants to kill Junsu so badly for abandoning him that he almost misses what comes next.  
  
So, Yunho wonders again. Does that mean we should just stop meeting like this?  
  
Changmin is shocked and somehow hurt. He’s in the middle of stammering his way through an apology and a promise to never come near Yunho again when Yunho laughs sheepishly.  
  
I guess that wasn’t the best way to ask that, he says.  
  
Ask what? Changmin prides himself on brilliant replies.  
  
Well, says Yunho reasonably. If you keep trying to kill me when we meet like this, obviously the answer is to keep you around so you stop sneaking up on me.  
  
That’s me asking you out, he says, when Changmin doesn’t respond. If you’re free on Friday, we could see a movie, he says.  
  
Changmin technically has plans with Junsu on Friday. He says yes, anyway.  
  
~  
  
Unluckily, that is the end of this story. There isn’t any more.  
  
Luckily, for Changmin and Yunho, there are many more to come.


End file.
